Daddy's A Baby
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Roxanne Weasley is 5 years old and she's confused as to why her father is crying like a baby! He's no longer a baby! But thanks to her mother Angelina she discovers why her dad is a baby, for now at least. George Weasley gets his mood lifted by his daughter and a big bear hug. A cute, and sort of sad one-shot.


**A/N: This is just a brief little one-shot that makes me smile. Please Favorite and Review! I'd love to know what you all thought! **

**Written For: **

**The Childish Challenge Mode Hard: Roxanne Weasley**

**Pick A Number Challenge: Prompt 2- When the Walls come down, When Thunder rumbles, when no one else is home, take my hand and I promise I won't let go**.

Roxanne Weasley, age 5, had a crease in her brow as she watched her father cry. Her Daddy, George Weasley, had never really cried in front of her and if he did it was only for a brief moment. But now he was bawling like a baby, and that was a funny thought because Daddy wasn't a baby anymore, She looked at her Mother with as puzzled expression on her face, but Mommy was silently crying,too.

"Mommy, why is Daddy crying?" she asked tugging on her mother's dress.

"Oh, what?" said Angelina as she stepped out of a trance, "Sweetie, it's because when someone is sad they cry."

Roxanne frowned, she knew that already. "But why is Daddy crying a lot? Is he really sad?"

"Yes, Daddy is really sad. Maybe when you're older you'll understand better," said her Mother as she wiped away a few tears.

. Roxanne stomped her feet and pouted. She was plenty old enough she was 5 years old already! "But I want to know!"

"Sweetie," said her Mommy in a calm voice,"I'll tell you, but you might not understand."

"Yes!" said Roxanne nodding happily.

"A long time ago your Daddy had a brother,and this brother was very special to him," Angelina said looking at George sadly.

"A brother? Like uncle Ron?" the little girl inquired. She would have like another Uncle Ron.

"No, this brother was the same age as your Daddy and he was his twin brother, Fred," Angelina said a few tears escaping her eyes, "But on this day there was a war

10 years ago and that was when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort."

"Oh, yeah!" said Roxanne she remembered the picture books.

"So on that day many people died, and a person who passed away was your Daddy's twin brother Fred, and he's somewhere much much better far far away, " her Mother said no longer crying silently she was now making audible sobbing noises,

Roxanne felt sad as she watched her Mommy and Daddy cry. She didn't really understand it that much but she knew that Daddy's brother had gone somewhere really really far away. She walked up to her Daddy and gave him a big bear hug. He looked at her startled then smiled at her.

"What are you doing Roxy?" he said with a faint smile his eyes puffy and red from crying.

"I'm giving you a hug!" she screamed, "Because Daddy's brother has gone far far way! And Daddy is really sad!"

George chuckled and hugged his daughter back, "That's very nice of you, Roxy."

"Daddy can cry like a baby! Because even though Daddy is no longer a baby he feels sad like a baby, right?" said Roxanne nervously.

"Yes, Daddy feels sad like a baby," said George as he cried a little more, "But he's much better now and that's because of you."

"Really?" said Roxanne excitedly.

"Yes, let's go home, Roxanne. Fred is waiting for us" he smiled as he stood up. He grabbed Angelina's hand then grabbed little Roxy's hand George took one last look at his brother's grave and smiled as he waved and whispered, "_Goodbye_!"

George apparated them with a loud crack and they arrived at the Burrow. He let go of Roxanne's hand as she ran to her brother who stayed with his cousin Hugo. George smiled at his two children who brought him joy.

"George," whispered his wife Angelina,"Are you okay?"

He smiled at the witch who helped him through all those hard times after Fred's death and made him open up. When he didn't want to eat, and when he couldn't take another step outside she was there. She never left him even after all his psychotic breakdowns she stayed with him through thick and thin. He looked at her face that was filled with worry for him. He gave her a chaste kiss then smiled.

"I couldn't be better," said George and that was the pure truth. With their hands intertwined they smiled at each other before making their way to their lovely children.


End file.
